Rivers Sisters
by Avengers181
Summary: Three sisters were raised in S.H.E.I.L.D also adopted by Nick Fury


Walking briskly through the streets of New York City were fraternal twin girls, shoving, tripping, and elbowing their way through the crowded sidewalk.

"Excuse us," one of them with long, dyed-red hair pulled back into a ponytail apologized hurriedly, colliding with various bodies," Pardon me, sorry–"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" The other shouted, black hair splaying out behind her as she strode through, "I've got places to be, people, move it or lose it!"

"Bek!" The more agreeable one scolded her twin, though she was smiling slightly, "Manners!"

"Sorry, twinie, but we've gotta move faster," Rebekah Rivers snapped, rolling her blue eyes, "Because—OI, I'M WALKIN' HERE!" She broke off to shout at some brat on a bike that nearly ran them over.

The kid merely stuck out his tongue and rode on, as Rebekah made a rude hand gesture at his retreating back, "Yeah, you better leave! You're lucky I don't shove that bike seat right up your–"

Redheaded Nikki Rivers grabbed her temperamental twin by the arm and pulled her away, shaking her head. "You sure got that New Yorker spirit, sis."

" Yeah, well, this is what happens when it's before eleven and I haven't had any coffee," the annoyed twenty year old grimaced," Anyway, as I was saying; We gotta move, because, as you know, we're on urgent business."

Nikki studied her sister with her own cobalt eyes, "You've got the Feeling, don't you?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes once more, uncomfortable at the mention of her premonitions in public, "No duh."

"You had it before Nick even told us anything, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't wanna freak anyone out, twinie, it would've caused a panic!" Rebekah crossed her arms, and turned her freckled face away.

"You love causing panic!" Nikki said exasperatedly, but jokingly, "It's your favorite pastime!"

Her dark-haired counterpart gave a goodnatured snort, before continuing to shove through the throng of people, occasionally shouting obscenities at passerby who walked too slow.

Finally, the sisters made it to their destination.

A place of pure evil.

Of frightening entities and cold-hearted monsters.

McFletcher and Bryant Law Firm.

Caw, caw, everyone, welcome to your doom.

"I hate this place," Rebekah muttered, rubbing her arms at the frigid AC settings and wishing she wasn't wearing a tanktop and shorts. "It's like a meat locker in here."

Nikki chuckled a little, comfy in her sweater and jeans, "Just go with the flow, Bek, don't hate."

"Ugh, gross, you're talking like a hipster again. Next thing I know, you'll be using hashtags in a sentence."

They reached the reception desk, where a woman in her early thirties was pretending to do her job while actually reading some romance novel with a picture of some guy with no shirt on the cover.

"Excuse me," Nikki said to the lady, who's nameplate read: 'Ms. Harrington, "We'd like to see Connor Rivers, please."

Ms. Harrington looked up with an annoyed face, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh-" Nikki began, before being interrupted by her sister's hand being slapped down on the desk.

"We don't need an appointment," Rebekah announced, glowering intimidatingly at the no doubt single receptionist, "This is important and we wanna see Connor Rivers RIGHT NOW."

Ms. Harrington tucked a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear, "Look, Ms. Rivers is very busy–"

"NOW!" Rebekah shouted at the top of her lungs, attracting stares from people with briefcases.

"Alright, alright!" The obviously scared woman conceded, holding up her hands.

She punched in a couple numbers on her telephone, which rung a few times, before on the other end the girls could hear a bored voice, "Yes, what?"

"Hello, , terribly sorry to bother you," Ms. Harrington greeted, "But there are two very... Insistent girls here who are demanding to see you."

"... I see. What do they want?"

"Well, I don't know, they said it was very important."

"Ah, how specific," the other voice drawled sarcastically," What are these girls' names?"

Ms. Harrington looked to the twins questioningly.

"Nikki and Rebekah," Nikki told the woman, who relayed it back to Connor.

There was a pause before she told Ms. Harrington, "Send them up."

Rebekah rapped her fist on the office door that read 'Connor Rivers, Attorney'.

"Come in," called a voice from inside.

Nikki and Rebekah entered, looking around briefly before settling their matching eyes on Connor.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely little sisters," She set her cool gaze upon the twins, tone dripping sarcasm," What can I do for you?"

Twenty-six year old Connor Rivers was very different from her younger twin sisters.

While Rebekah and Nikki were somewhat short and curvy, tan with freckles and striking hair colors, Connor was just the opposite.

Connor Rivers was tall and ridiculously thin, with a pale complexion that foretold the woman hardly ever stepped outside.

She had cropped brunette hair, slicked back in a business-like fashion.

Her sisters dressed in colorful clothes, bright blues and reds, while she wore a black pantsuit.

Connor's gray eyes were practically a swirling vortex of nothing, the way she stared. They held no emotion, along with the rest of her; both her expression and body-language were indifferent.

"Nick has an assignment for us," Rebekah said bluntly.

"Us?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Nikki added, "Us. It's apparently really important. Some new bad guy is gonna–"

"Take over the world," Her twin finished for her, "And Nick needs us to help the Avengers."

Connor rolled her eyes, "Well, what else is new?"

"Connie–"

"Don't call me that."

"Connor," Nikki corrected herself, " Please, we need you."

"Look, girls, I have a meeting in five minutes–"

"No problem," Nikki waved her finger, and suddenly everything stopped.

The hands on the clocks froze, as did the cars on the streets below, and Ms. Harrington on the first floor was frozen in her act of nearly kissing her book.

"I figured you'd do that," Connor drawled, setting back in her chair, drumming her fingers on the armrests.

"Connor, please, the entire fate of the world's at stake here!" Rebekah crossed her arms.

"Fury knows I gave up crime-fighting years ago," the eldest Rivers said shortly, waving her hand.

"You're heartless!" The twins shouted in unison, throwing their hands up.

"I'm a lawyer." Connor deadpanned, shrugging.

Rebekah started toward her big sister in a clearly violent manner, hands curled into fists.

Connor's eyes flashed red and suddenly Rebekah was suspended in place, unable to move, and then an invisible force slammed her into the wall behind her.

Nikki squealed and went to help her twin, who shook her off and made her way to her feet unsteadily, glaring.

" That's why we need you, sis," Rebekah ground out," You're the strongest of all of us."

"Please," Nikki begged, as she and her twin both used puppy dog eyes, "For us."

Connor pursed her lips for a moment, eyes turning pink with affection for her sisters.

She did used to love saving the world...

Connor stood up briskly, pointing her fingers at things that immediately zipped into her waiting briefcase, which closed and flew into her waiting hand.

"Well, I suppose we better go see if my old suit still fits." She drawled, bored as ever.

"Yes!" Nikki grinned, tapping the watch on her wrist.

On the screen appeared Nick Fury, eyebrows raised, face expectant.

"Well?"

"We did it, Nick!" Rebekah threw her fist in the air excitedly, "The Phoenix and Daughter Time have successfully recruited The Control Freak!"

Connor A.K.A The Control Freak snatched Nikki's wrist and one thing to Nick Fury in an indifferent tone, "Whatever"


End file.
